I Dream of Monsters
by MadhatterMia
Summary: A/U: Inside of everyone is a monster. Bella has been dreaming of monsters since she could remember. Things escalate when she meets the Sexy Major Jasper Whitlock. Can he save her, before the darkness consumes her? *summary inside* Bella/Jasper
1. Preface

**A/N: ****Hey Guys! Mamamia96 here and I've got a new story! This one is about Bella having a reoccurring nightmare, every night for years. One day, she meets the handsome Jasper Whitlock, suddenly everything starts to escalate out of control, and the demon inside of Bella's nightmares becomes all too real. Can our magnificently sexy Major save her, before the darkness consumes her?**

**I hope you like and Read, Comment, Add to favorites and I'll see you later! P.S- I WILL be updating 'Today was a Fairytale' shortly, I've had lots of things to deal with lately, and I appreciate everyone's patience with me!**

**Enjoy!**

I Dream of Monsters

Chapter 1: Preface

_I had a strange dream when I was younger, I dreamt of a faceless girl in a dark room. It was thundering, and lightning flashed throughout the room with each clap of thunder. It left a ground shaking resonance in its wake. Heavy rain poured in from the open window, the wind was turbulent, and blistery, causing the curtains to fan out._

_She was seated on the floor, with her back towards me. I walked slowly from my place at the door. I tried not to make any sounds that would alert her of my presence. Slowly, I crept up on her; lighting was illuminating the room with a mighty roar. It frightened me. My hand shot up to my mouth, trying to stifle any noise from escaping._

_Finally, I reached the front of the girl; I stood back, quietly observing her. As I looked down at her arms, I saw her clutching something in her hands. Her head was tilted down over her lap. Her dark hair hung down over her face, as if it were a wet blanket that was draped delicately over her head. _

_I called out softly to her, listening to her labored breathing, and watching her frame rise and fall with her rapid, hyperventilated breathing. Her hands were turning white at the knuckles, her hand molding to the object she held so tightly. The closer I got to her, the more things I noticed about her. She was shaking, practically convulsing on the dark Persian rug. Finally I came to the front of where she sat Indian-style on the floor. _

_Slowly, I approached her. _

_I stretched out my right arm towards the faceless girl's shoulder. As I was mere inches from coming into contact with her, that dark head shot up. I nearly jumped out of my skin in fear. I jumped back a few feet in fright. A chill ran through my veins, leaving me uneasy, and fearful. _

_As the girl stared straight into my eyes, ice flowed through my veins. Her black, soulless eyes pierced right through me. _

_Fear _

_Horror_

_Crimson ran down her hands, staining the Persian rug, pooling to the hardwood floor in a slow, dripping motion. _

_Her hyperventilating was getting louder; I took a step back in shock, only to hear a strange sound, I looked down only to see that I was standing in a pool of blood, that I knew didn't belong to either of us. _

_I could faintly hear in the background of the ringing in my ears, thunder and lightning struck the room fiercely, the wind circling around me so quickly. Shock had poured an icy liquid down my spine, sending shivers wracking throughout my body. _

_I could hear my labored breathing echo throughout the room, yet to my unadjusted ears, I could only hear ringing and the faint sound of thunder. The lightning blinded me, yet my arms wouldn't respond, and couldn't shield my stunned, sightless eyes. _

_Was this all just a dream? Was it all just a nightmare? Or is it reality? Please tell me, that when I open my eyes, this will all just be a morbid fiction. Allow me to cast off these restraints which have bound me to this infernal morose fantasy!_

_I am frozen, standing motionless, locked in the eyes of a monster. _


	2. Just a Dream

**A/N: Hey guys! Sooo when I logged into FF this morning to check my story, I found 100 hits and several favorite story alert lists! I almost had a heart attack I was so surprised! I never thought that this story would become this awesome! I Love you all! **

**Remember: Read, Review, add to ALERTS and I'll update even FASTER!**

**Oh, and if you guys review now I can PM you a sneak peak of the next chapters! **

_**-I Dream of Monsters-**_

**Chapter 2: Just a Dream **

The next morning I awoke with a jolt. The sun poured in from my open curtains, blinding me. My head was pounding with a migraine, as I looked around disoriented and confused.

_The same nightmare_

I had been having that same exact nightmare for months now. But only this time, it seemed so realistic. The fear is still pouring through my veins; my heartbeat is almost thudding out of my chest. I get up out of bed, and put on my clothes that are hanging in my wardrobe. I look in the mirror, and slowly begin to disentangle the knots from my brown, wavy hair. I see those same green eyes, looking back at me. They burn through the mirror. They mock me, taunt me.

I walk downstairs only to find a note waiting for me on the countertop in the kitchen. It turns out I'll be eating alone for a while…again. Nothing new there, my parents are always doing these kinds of things now in days. It seems like their always taking off for weeks, sometimes even months; without even telling me. But I don't care, it doesn't bother me anymore.

I grab a bagel and head outside to my old Impala that Dad got me two Christmas's ago. I stand there putting my key in the lock, twisting and turning it every which way. All the while I'm looking around me, toward the trees, seeing the leaves on them glistening with morning dew. The door unlocks, and I slide in the front seat adjusting my rear view mirror, I put the car into reverse and slowly back out of the driveway.

***Sorry Guys, I just really didn't want to get into high school drama yet, I have enough as it is…so I skipped school for right now***

The rest of the day passed by quickly after that, only slowing down slightly after I walked through the front door; and hung my backpack on the wall. I walked up to my bedroom and sat in my desk, looking out my window.

As I look out at the many trees that fill my yard, a tiny sparrow flitters by, and stops at my window sill. He sniffs and pokes around in my daisies before looking at the window. He watched me for a few more seconds, before flittering off to go find another field of flowers to laze about and catch food in.

I tilted my head to the side, watching the wind roll through the trees.

Suddenly I feel a sharp, blazing hot pain in my head; images fade in and out, as if there was a bad connection. My hands fly up and apply pressure to both sides of my head.

I can't do anything; my mouth has hinged itself shut in pain.

_Eyes_

_Dark eyes; black as night, and as soulless as the devil himself._

_Blood, there's blood everywhere; it drips to the floor in slow, nauseating splats. _

_Hands turning white at the knuckles as she stares at me. _

Suddenly, just as soon as it appeared, it's gone. I gasp in long painful breaths, trying to relieve the pressure that was inside of my head.

I stumble to my bathroom and splash cold water on my over-heated face. It feels so refreshing.

I look into my mirror, not really knowing what I expected to find, but only to feel depressed that I didn't find it. Hearing my clock chime, I head back into my room, and look at my window; it's almost Sunset.

I sit down at my desk, and open my laptop up and start researching on a random search engine.

At around Nine o'clock I hear a loud noise outside my window.

I jumped back out of my desk chair, and crawled backwards until my back hit my closet doors on the other side of the room.

The loud noise sounded like it kept getting closer, and closer to me.

The noise sounded like a creature snarling; and with each second, it was getting closer and closer to me. My heartbeat echoed through my room with a loud **'thump, thump, thump.' **

I looked up towards my lamp, which was giving off an orb of light in the darkness; I quietly and slowly reached up and switched it off.

I stayed like that, huddled against my closet in the darkness for close to an hour; scared, and alone in my big dark house. Finally, after a while the snarling died down, and became nothing but silence. And I was left sitting in nothing but darkness, and the light of the full moon.

Finally, sometime after the snarling stopped, I got up off of the floor, and crawled into my bed; my laptop and research forgotten, as I closed my eyes, and surrendered to the darkness.

As one pair of eyes close, another set of eyes open, and my dream begins.

…to be continued

**A/N: Sooo what do you guys think? Review and you'll get a little sneak peak of the next chapter (And a sexy cowboy waiting for you.) And wow, almost a thousand words for this chapter! You guys are my muses, so please keep following this story, and adding it in your favorites! I will update every other day, or if I feel like it, every day. God bless, and I'll see you later! **


	3. Haunted

**[A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating for a while, but RL just got to me. Plus my internet was on the fritz. So anyway, here's the next update to IDoM. I hope you enjoy and KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING! Oh, and btw I also am looking for a beta for this story if anyone's interested.]**

**Chapter Three: Haunted **

**Bpov**

In my alternate reality, my dream version's eyes open, and gaze at the world around her. Everything is alight with fire, flames shoot from the shy, and a thick layer of smoke cuts off all oxygen in the air.

I take off running, feeling a pair of eyes staring at my back. Watching me; always watching me.

I can feel their eyes on me even as I stop for a rest. A voice echoes down from the blazing canopy above and around me.

"_Not fast enough,"_ it taunts me.

I spin around, trying to get a glimpse of the creature. Choking, I put my sleeve over my mouth and nose. The fire is getting closer to me.

"_Poor darlin'_

_So helpless_

_So misunderstood_

_I understand your hate for the world_

_I am enticed by your darkness_

_For I am even darker than you," _the voice sang out in the blazing darkness. I try to look for any sign of him. I'm certain the voice is a male's now. It's getting closer.

His voice, so violent, yet so beautiful, it lilts like a lullaby through the blazing forest.

"_For years I've searched_

_My salvation, my angel_

_I've searched for you_

_I see past your fearlessness_

_Your courage inspires me_

_But I see your angst, I smell your tears_

_Oh darlin', I know, I know," _his voice drifts off to a low empathetic moan. He drifts off to a whisper. I can feel him now, he's somewhere behind me, I can feel his energy entwining with mine.

When he whispers this time, it is right next to my ear. I can feel his body press very lightly against my own.

"_Dearest one, _

_Don't be afraid_

_I've watched and I've guided you _

_I've protected you from all those that wished to harm you,_

_Don't be scared darlin',_

_I'll always be there when you need me,_

_Open your eyes _

_I'll wipe your tears,_

_And kiss away the pain in your eyes," _to emphasize his point, he lightly kissed my temple

My breath hitched in my throat, I could feel myself hyperventilating. Not only fear, but a feeling so surprising, so deliciously amazing, I never wanted it to stop.

I could feel his hands running down my arms so lightly; it raised Goosebumps on my arms.

"Who are you?" I whisper shakily.

I can hear him chuckling quietly behind me; I stand there, anxiously awaiting an answer.

It's strange, how we're in the middle of a forest, that is burning, but we remain unscathed from the flames.

I stiffen as I feel hands turning me around; my breath quickens, and I start to hyperventilate.

I look up, to see a man with deep, red eyes, and curly honey colored hair surrounding his masculine face. His lips curve up in a smirk, and he looks into my eyes. His arms slowly start to go back around my waist.

"My name's Jasper Whitlock darlin'," His southern, masculine voice answer's back.

"And I've waited for you, for a long time."

**[****A/N: well, I think that was a good place to end this chapter. Tell me what you think! And I'll update even faster! Oh, and ****Alert and Comment everyone!**

**Goal for update****: Let's see…how about if I get ****5 comments****, I'll update, shouldn't be too difficult. **

**I'll see you all later!**

**-MadhatterMia**


End file.
